


When Demons and Reapers Meet Reality

by VioletReaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Trancy has a panic attack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel can't do anything on his own, F/M, Fangirls, William is ticked off per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Jacky Anderson and her friends just wanted to have an awesome sleepover and binge-watch Black Butler. But when they woke up the next morning, Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and Undertaker are unconscious in her living room. In a three-story house full of slightly psychotic fangirls, the demonic butlers and the eccentric Grim Reapers have no idea what they're in for... or how to get home. Meanwhile, Mr. Spears, Alois, and Ciel have to figure out where their butlers/employee have disappeared to, and how to get them back. Should be interesting!





	When Demons and Reapers Meet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OC's and blah-blah-blah. LET'S JUST START!

**Jacky's POV:**

It was a Friday night at my house. I and my friends, Rosalina, Catrina, and Arachne, were on Summer Vacation, and we'd decided to have a sleepover at my rather large estate, as I was the only one who occupied it. I was painting my three-inch long nails black, using some of my favorite black nail polish from last Halloween, my long champagne-colored hair done up in braids to naturally add volume once undone, and my blue-grey eyes were fixed on the 90-inch flat-screen TV mounted on the wall of the living room.

Rosalina was sitting on the couch next to me, stuffing her mouth with popcorn as her white but not blind eyes watched Grell and Sebastian battle, occasionally blowing a strand of her rose-red fringe out of her eyes. Catrina was sitting at my feet, watching Sebastian intently with amber eyes as he told Grell that he belonged to Ciel, down to the last hair (Yes, it's that episode.). She brushed her long black hair back with one hand, already getting ideas for a yaoi fanfiction for later as she took out her notepad and began to scribble down her thoughts.

Arachne, as everyone called her due to her love of spiders, however, looked utterly bored. "Can we watch something with Claude next?" she asked, her green eyes flicking up to stare quizzically at me through her dark-brown hair with cerulean streaks. "I haven't gotten my fangirl on, and it's already the third episode of the first season!"

"You should've gone with William, 'Rache'." I said in a bored tone. Rach was short for Arachne. "I'm in the same boat as you. Undertaker is such a rare character compared to Sebastian, but not quite as rare as Grell. Anyway, Claude doesn't come in until season 2, and I'd prefer to watch them all in order, if you don't mind."

"Oh, fine..." the spider-lover sighed. Hours droned on like this, filled with fangirling (and Fan _Grelling!_ ). By the time the sun came up, we'd almost gotten to the end of season 1, but we'd fallen asleep on the couch and on the floor. Rosalina had her head in the popcorn bowl, I had spilled the nail polish, Catrina was curled up at my delicate feet like a cat, and Arachne seemed to be sprawled out on the carpet, cuddling a spider-shaped plushie. You know, the kind with the furry legs that could eat birds. Thus, they were completely unaware of four uninvited but completely welcome - guests... who were also unconscious, but just starting to wake up.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

It was unusual. One moment, I'd been serving my young master a cup of early morning tea, when quite suddenly my head began to spin. As I lost my balance, I'd heard the young master calling out to me in concern, then lost consciousness. Now I was recovering, but something felt off. I felt oddly dizzy and had to grip my head with one hand before the dizziness left. I rose to my feet, and as I took in my surroundings, I noticed that I was not in Phantomhive Manor, and that Claude Faustus, Grell Sutcliff, and the Undertaker were all asleep in varying positions, and none of them looked comfortable... not that I really gave a damn.

'Now, just where am I, and more importantly, is the covenant still intact?' I wondered. Pulling off the glove on my left hand a little, I saw that the seal of the covenant was still there, so I am indeed still the Young Master's butler. But where was the Young Master? I couldn't sense the boy anywhere, but I sensed four new souls directly behind him. Readjusting my glove, I turned around to see four girls in their night clothes fast asleep on the couch and on the floor, the redhead with her head in a large bowl of buttery popcorn, the brunette cuddling a giant stuffed spider, the blond had knocked over a vial of black nail-polish, and the raven was curled up at her feet like a cat... cute!

Suddenly the blond's bluish-grey eyes snapped open, as though sensing an intruder. She looked me directly in the eyes, or at least I assumed she did, as her long fringe quickly covered her eyes, as Undertaker's did, then glanced over the back of the couch, her eyes seeming to linger on the Undertaker. Then she turned her attention to the girl at her feet and nudged her gently. "Catrina." Another nudge. "Cat, wake up." a slightly harder nudge, followed by a sleepy murmur of "Wha' is it?"

"Wake up. Your biggest dream is coming true," the blond informed her.  
"I'm Supreme Overlord of Earth?" the raven asked.  
"No, the other one," The blond said.  
"The world's turned into candy?" the raven asked, making me chuckle in amusement.  
"No, the other, other one," the blonde stated.  
"Sebby's here?" the raven asked hopefully. Wait, how does this girl know the nickname that horrid red reaper gave me?  
"That's the one!" The raven seemed to wake up instantly, her hair flying as she whipped her head around to look up.  
"Is this a dream?" she asked, though I wasn't quite sure who she was talking to.

"I highly doubt this is a dream, miss," I said. "I don't even know how I came to be here, but should you not wake your friends?"

"Oh, right!" The girl said excitedly, her amber eyes glittering like a kitten's. I had to fight with everything I had to keep myself from blushing as I watched her and the blond. The raven haired girl, or Catrina, as the blond had called her, was now shaking her slumbering companions almost violently, hissing at them to wake up, while the blond stared at the unconscious reapers and demon with wide eyes and a creepy smile.

The redhead was the first to wake up, blowing strands of her fringe out of her eyes and picking bits of popcorn out of her hair, before she looked up at me. Her white eyes widened, and I heard her heart skip three beats before it went back to normal. "Um, why are you here in my friend's house?" she asked, her voice strangely quiet, as though she was trying not to panic.

"I am not sure as to the reason, myself," I replied, watching as the brunette slowly woke up, still hugging her plush spider. "I was hoping one of you would know, but as you are only know waking and aware of our presence here, I doubt you had anything to do with it."

"Wait. Sebastian Michaelis, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and Claude Faustus are in the Anderson Estate, in a completely different dimension," the brunette said, holding onto one of the plush spider's legs. "Then... who's keeping an eye on the Trancy brat and the three idiot servants at Phantomhive Manor?"

My eyes widened, realizing she had a point. Who was protecting the Young Master and keeping Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bardroy in line? Tanaka? Well, that was fine in a pinch, but this...

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but until we can find a way to send them back... I call Undertaker." The blond said, grinning like the Undertaker himself. It was perhaps the most disturbing expression I'd ever seen on a female's face. "Well, we'd better wake them up. They can't just lay there forever; someone could trip on them. Arachne, did you bring your air-horn?"

_Air-horn?_

"She didn't, but I did!" the red haired maiden said cheerfully, before scampering off, pulling on a red robe as she went to retrieve it.  
"When she comes back, I suggest you cover your ears," the blonde said, giggling mischievously. "Things are about to get loud."

I gave her a questioning look, but before I could ask why, the ginger was back, grinning widely and carrying something in her right hand. She came to kneel on one of the cushions on the couch, leaning against the back. Before I could ask what she was doing, she pointed the thing at the reapers and the demon, then pressed her thumb down on the top of it.

**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_ **

It was a very good thing I was a demon, or my eardrums would have bled at the sound that came out of the device. How could something so small be so loud? Before I could figure out how it worked, that blasted spider and the Undertaker were waking up, and Faustus seemed to instantly go into attack mode. The girls didn't even flinch as he lunged at them, only for the blond to leap up and kick him in the face. It was a bit surprising that she was strong enough to knock him down, but the cackling laugh that rumbled up from her chest and past her lips was chilling, even to a demon like me. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaah... you are in my house, Spider. Your demonic strength is nullified within these walls. Attack one of my friends again, and I can personally guarantee you'll never devour another soul, because you'll never make it out of this estate in one piece, let alone alive."

"Heeheeheeheehee! Looks like the pretty young miss just handed your backside to you, Spider Butler," the Undertaker cackled. "I've never met a human who could best a demon in a physical fight!"

"As I said, Undertaker, his demonic strength is nullified within these walls, as is Sebastian's," the blond said with that wicked grin, lacing her fingers together. "This estate is ancient, built before my time at the very least, and it's housed many a religious leader. Demons can enter without harm, but the many, many blessings on this house suppress their strength, making them no more dangerous than a human. However, you and Grell should be fine. Speaking of that idiot, why isn't he awake yet?"

All eyes turned on Grell, who was indeed still snoring away. "I think I know what'll wake him up," the red-haired girl said, easily climbing over the couch and landing effortlessly on the other side, all without flashing her undergarments. She walked up to Grell, then knelt down. Then, perfectly calm, she closed her eyes and said, "Grell, wake up. Sebastian is here with flowers and a wedding ring for you."

"BASSY!" Grell exclaimed, throwing himself at me. I easily avoided him, sending him toppling over a sofa. "Oh, what a cruel trick!" he complained as he sat up.

"Hey, I'd wake up, too, if someone told me the being of my obsession wanted to marry me," the red-haired girl said.

"Anyway, I suppose we should make with the introductions," the blond said, brushing her hair back out of her eyes. "I am Jacky Anderson, owner of this mansion. These are my friends. The ginger is Rosalina de Vinci, the raven is Catrina Locke, and the brunette is Arachne Umbra. Welcome to 21st Century North America, Kennewick, Washington, to be exact. We already know who you all are, because in this world, you are all characters in a popular three-season Anime. We are aware of who you are, what you are, and what you do because of it. What we don't know is how you got here. What's the last thing any of you remember?"

"I was just about to serve the young master his early morning tea," I explained. "When I became dizzy. I collapsed, and lost consciousness. When I came to myself, I was lying on the carpet, just a few feet away from the sofa."

"As did I," Faustus agreed. "The last thing I heard was His Highness panicking."

"I fear for Trancy Manor now." the brunette, Arachne, said monotonously. "Who knows what that self-entitled brat is doing in his panic?"

"Well, I was just prettying up one of my clients, when the strangest feeling of dizziness overcame me," Undertaker spoke up. "I managed not to collapse onto the corpse, as I would have impaled myself with the needle I use to inject my clients with formaldehyde, and after that, I was out like a light!"

"Same here! Aside from the fact I was looking for Bassy," Grell piped up. "I thought I'd gotten a concussion from the last time Will hit me in the head with his death scythe and it was finally catching up to me, but I feel perfectly fine now!"

"Interesting, interesting," the blond, Jacky said, still mirroring the Undertaker. "So all of you experienced an inexplicable dizziness before losing consciousness? This can't be a simple coincidence; such things don't just happen without a reason. It is possible someone or something sent you here, though why here in the first place, I can't begin to comprehend. Nevertheless, things should be interesting around here until we can figure out how to send you back to your universe. Don't you agree, ladies?"

Arachne, Rosalina, and Catrina all smiled and nodded excitedly, looking at us with stars in their eyes. Could it be that they were infatuated with us? "Anyway, the four of you are welcome to stay here until we can figure out how to send you back to your world," Jacky said. "We'll discuss living arrangements over breakfast. But first, we need to shower and dress. We'll see you in the dining room." With that, the girls filed down the east hall, and I could hear them go into separate rooms to get ready for the day.

Well, at least things will be a bit interesting until I can return to the young master's side. Now, I should probably go prepare something for the young ladies to eat.

* * *

**Claude's POV:**

This cannot be good. Not only is my demon strength nullified in this place, but that blond girl is quite strong. Are all females in the 21st Century so powerful?

But that wasn't the only thing that concerned me. That brunette, Arachne. The whole time we were explaining what had happened, she'd stared at me with bright green eyes that radiated cunning and intelligence that surpassed even Phantomhive's. And the scent of her soul... incredible. Perhaps I can have a snack before I return home? What's one less human in the world?

* * *

**Undertaker's POV:**

Heeheehee...! What an amusing turn of events! Who would've thought a young lady could overpower a demon with such a deadly air of calm? Jacky certainly is interesting, that's for certain. Her appearance mirrors my own, aside from my gender and all my scars. And that smile, one would think she learned from me! It should be amusing, living in this world until I can get back to my shop. I wonder how the Little Earl's holding up without Master Butler at his side?

* * *

**Grell's POV:**

I'm in another world with three gorgeous men, four girls (one with beautiful red hair like mine!), and no brats to get in my way! Though I have to admit, I didn't like the way the little raven-haired girl, Catrina, was staring at my Bassy, like he was the greatest thing since fire. I mean, everyone knows he is, but he's MINE! Mine, I tell you! at least my fellow Redhead, Rosalina, was watching me with admiration.

Wait, if these girls are our fans, does that mean Rosalina... _likes me like that?!_ No, no! Bassy's the keeper of my heart! And besides, I don't swing that way! We could be friends, but I wasn't really interested in her romantically. I should probably figure out just who it is she likes so much before I do anything rash, right...? This could still be fun, I suppose.


End file.
